John Cook
Marshal John Cook '''is a recurring character in the Netflix Limited Series of Godless. He is the Marshal in the state of Santa Fe in the territory of New Mexico and is on the hunt for Frank Griffin, who is a notorious outlaw that has been raiding mining towns with a gang of 30 men. ''' Biography Cook was first on the scene to Creede after Griffin came through with his gang. He is a friend of Sheriff Bill McNue, in the town of La Belle. Season 1 An Incident at Creede Marshal John Cook is first seen riding into the town of Creede in the aftermath of the town massacre. Cook and his posse see the dead bodies of the men, women and children and the burnt remains of the buildings. The lawmen ride to the derailed train that was robbed by Frank Griffin and his men and see the bodies of the passengers that were shot. A bloody women is seen on her knees, with her dead husband in her ams as she sings a sad lullaby. Cook's Deputy calls for the Marshal's attention and points to a young boy that is hanging from the watertower by his neck. John sinks to his knees at the sight of the boy. Cook rides alone to the town of La Belle. As the Marshal rides into town one of the women called Mae asks if he's come from the mining company. Sadie Rose asks if he's the new preacher. Cook replies that he's neither, and that he's the law. Marshal Cook goes to the sheriff office and much to his disappointment, he sees Whitey Winn asleep in his chair. John introduces himself to Callie Dunne, the town school teacher. John asks Callie where he might find Sheriff Bill McNue. Marshal Cook goes to the undertakers shop where Bill McNue and Elmer Knowland are playing chess. John says, "Well, look at you, McNue. Getting old and playing board games." Bill replies that the Marshal isn't exactly a young man himself. Bill asks John if he's going to swallow that squirrel above his lip or keep chewing on it, referring to the Marshal's mustache. The Marshal tells McNue that he's emulating old Jacob Lee from Abilene, a fellow lawman and "one of the great fornicators of all time." Bill asks John what he's doing in La Belle, the Marshal tells Bill that he's after Frank Griffin and that he is on his way to an army regiment stationed in Olegrande to seek help in catching the notorious outlaw. Marshal Cook tells Bill about the massacre in Creede and the payroll robbery at the Tom Boy Mine of $50,000 that was then stolen from Griffin by Roy Goode, his adopted son. John explains that Frank Griffin's Gang have been hitting mining towns all over Wyoming and Colorado and that it's only a matter of time before they come to La Belle. McNue tells the Marshal that the mine shaft is collapsed but Cook replies that Frank wouldn't know that and upon finding out that the town is inhabited only by widows and a few men, it wouldn't be a discouragement to raid the town. Wisdom of the Horse Marshal Cook is having dinner with J.J. Valentine and Colonel Farnsworth of the Quicksilver Mining Company, that bought the claim on the La Belle mine. Cook tells the men that Frank Griffin was raised in Arkansas and his family were killed by Indians. John goes on to say that now his adopted son; Roy Goode, has left him, Griffin has lost all hold on himself, one of the men retorts that Frank didn't have much grip to begin with. Marshal Cook tells the men that he's worried about the women in La Belle, because they only have "the one law down there," referring to Bill McNue. Ed Logan who is sat at the next table joins in the conversation and says; "If you can call him that." Cook asks Valentine if he could keep their security detail nearby to town until Frank Griffin is caught. Valentine reassures Marshal Cook that his new head of security is rounding up the necessary men to protect the townspeople and the mining company's interests. Cook looks less than pleased and replies that presently it appears that Logan is having his breakfast. Valentine dismisses the Marshal's remark, saying that they will look after the town and the lawman has nothing to worry about. Marshal Cook doesn't look convinced however. Valentine wishes John good luck on his hunt for Frank Griffin's Gang. John Cook rides to the office of the Daily Review newspaper in Taos, to meet A.T. Grigg. Grigg asks if the Marshal is on the hunt for Frank Griffin and his men, on account of the bad business that happened in Creede. The reporter also surmises that Cook must be heading to Olegrande to ask the army regiment stationed there, for help catching Griffin. A.T. Grigg goes on to tell Marshal Cook that if he wants to catch Frank, he needs to know more about him and his relationship with Roy Goode; his adopted son turned enemy. Grigg tells Marshal Cook that a nun called Sister Lucy Cole in the town of Moses raised Roy Goode till the age of fifteen and he then fell in with Frank Griffin's Gang. Cook complains about the difficulty finding the Sister, exclaiming that there must be a lot of nuns in a town called "Moses." Grigg makes a deal with the Marshal, he will give up Sister Lucy Cole's location and in return, the Marshal gives the reporter an interview. Marshal Cook begrudgingly accepts but tells Grigg that he doesn't know when he will next be in the town of Taos. Before leaving he tells Grigg that if he sees Frank Griffin, he's to pass on a message; "Marshal John Cook is coming." The Marshal is given a wire message outside of the office, informing him that Sheriff McNue has captured Roy Goode in La Belle and will meet the Marshal in Olegrande. He arrives late one night in Olegrande and finds the town eerily quiet. Marshal Cook leaves his horse outside the local saloon and heads inside for a drink. The elderly bartender greets the Marshal and pours him whiskey. The saloon is dim and only a lamp on the counter is a light. Cook notices that the bartender's hand is shaking and he is suddenly called by a voice in the darkness from the corner of the room. Frank Griffin lights the lamp on his table, illuminating the gang members that are around him, the Marshal is outnumbered. Before Cook can reach for his pistol, he is shot in the face by Gatz Brown. Fathers & Sons Marshal John Cook, now deceased, is seen laying on a table at the Olegrande undertaker's office. Sheriff Bill McNue tells the undertaker; "The name's John Cook, he's from Santa Fe. You can send the body there." McNue questions the Sheriff of Olegrande, a man called Elton Cunningham. Sheriff Cunningham allowed Frank Griffin and his men to ride into town, kill Marshal Cook and leave, without being apprehended. Cunningham exclaims; "What was I supposed to do?!" on account of how many men there were and not wanting to face Frank and end up like the townspeople of Creede. McNue is then angered greatly upon discovering that Marshal Cook's badge is missing, taken from his body by Gatz Brown, the man who killed him. Relationships TBA Physical Appearance John Cook is an elderly man with a stern demeanor and a mustache. Cook states that with the mustache he is "emulating old Jacob Lee from Abilene." He wears typical trail clothing and a bandana. He has a U.S Marshal badge pinned to his vest. Appearances Season 1 * An Incident at Creede * Wisdom of the Horse * Fathers & Sons Media References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Men Category:Lawmen